2,000 Years Ago: Chapter 6
' Atreo POV' I woke up the next morning finding Pandora wide awake, hugging her knees, dark bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. "Pan? are you ok?" I pulled myself out of my blanket and shuffled over to Pandora "You look as pale as snow...bad dream?" "Very bad dream" I stroked her hair and patted her on the shoulder "Its ok, i'll make you breakfast" She looked at me, grateful as i pulled out a pot from my bag and hung it over a fire. I grabbed my bow and some arrows from my bag also and walked into the woods, a thy minutes later i came out again with two rabbits in my hands, dead. I proceeded to skin them, throwing the bloody skins by a spare piece of linen and started to cut the rabbits up till the soup was bubbling. I handed one bowl to Pandora and gave her most of the soup "Eat up, we got a long day ahead" She smiled at me half-heartedly and started to eat her soup slowly. I looked at her concerned, she had nightmares before but...never this bad. I rapped my hand around her to cheer her up "Don't worry about the dream, everything is ok...it was just a dream" She looked at me, her look was scared but relieved "I'm glad your here Atreo...i don't know what i would do without you" I blushed "I'm your friend Pan, i'll always be here for you" She smiled at me and put her head on my shoulder, she then stared at the sea "I wonder where my mother is right now...." She said "I'm sure she's ok...and i'm sure she misses you" I felt the vibrations of her body so i could tell she was silently laughing. I got up "We better get going, we got alot of ground to cover" She looked a little disappointed but nodded, she grabbed her waterpouch and necklace from my bag and ran over to Wave. I pulled on my bag and followed her down the beach, we covered alot of ground in 3 hours till we saw the edges of a Port City "We can restock on supplies there, maybe get a map as well" I said as Pandora stared at the city. "How much money do we have?" She asked, i pulled out my pouch and checked, i had 5 gold drachmas and 29 silver coins from working at the farms in Pandora's village "Enough for food and a map" She smiled and galloped towards the city, me following her on foot. We walked threw the stalls in the market town, we had left Wave at the stables and Pandora gazed at everything from magic charms to jewellery, I chuckled to myself...she was always like this. I went over to a mapmaker and bought a map of Greece, we then went to a food stall and bough 4 loafs of bread, 3 pieces of meat and a bag full of seasoning for soup. I looked at my pouch and saw that i had just enough money left for a surprise for Pandora "Hey Pan, you go get Wave, i gotta just get this meat weighed" She nodded and walked towards the stables, i then walked towards a Jewerler and picked out a gold wristband with wave patterns "A gift for a girl young lad?" Asked the Jewerler "Yes" i smiled and payed for it, i then hid it behind my back as i walked towards Pandora, waiting with Wave. "Atreo? what is it?" I took her hand and slid the wristband on, she stared at it "You...got this for me?" I nodded and she hugged me "Crushing...ribs!" she let go and smiled at me, grateful "Thank you so much" I smiled at her "No problem, lets go" Category:2,000 Years Ago Category:Luke 12346 Category:Chapter Page